


You Don't Know Where Your Interest Lies

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Found Families, Gen, Implied WestAllen - Freeform, Mention of Eobard Thawne - Freeform, Mention of Harry Wells, Mention of Iris West - Freeform, Mention of Jesse Wells, Mention of Wally West - Freeform, Paranoia, Sad Cisco, Spoilers for Season Three Up To Magenta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Julian Albert breaks about a dozen really big rules when he confronts Frankie Kane in the CCPD lobby and David Singh is almost ready to fire him.  But he gives him a second chance - and Julian ends up on probation, reporting to Barry Allen.  Something that he finds absolutely and utterly intolerable.Or, Five Times Julian Albert's Humiliated Because of Barry Allen, and one time ... well, one time humiliation doesn't factor into it.  Or, a character study of Barry Allen, from the eyes of Julian Albert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of murkiness about the timeline now. Supposedly Julian's been at the CCPD a year, but I have the feeling that more time has passed than just the few hours between Barry leaving Iris on the front porch and Eobard returning Barry to the "present". I'm probably wrong, but hey - this is what you get when you're writing in a fandom that plays fast and loose with time.
> 
> Also, as much as I love Julian, I have the feeling that he's pretty self-absorbed and completely uninterested in anyone else's life. He don't care about Barry until he finds that Barry's not who he's supposed to be.

1.

Julian's on his way out to lunch and looking forward to a few minutes of life without listening to Barry Allen natter away like the moron he is. But he doesn't make it out of the CCPD lobby - half of which is roped off as workers struggle to reinstall the bronze frieze that came down, courtesy of the meta-human, Magenta - when he's diverted by none other than Captain Singh.

"Albert, my office. _Now_."

The captain's tone stops Julian in his tracks; Julian's rarely heard him this angry. David Singh gets irritated, annoyed, frustrated – usually over Barry Allen's perpetual tardiness – but Julian has never heard him speak quite like this, and certainly never to him.

"Yes, sir."

Allen must have been right behind him, because Singh barks at him as well. "Allen, you, too."

Barry gives Julian and the captain his patented (and patently false) wide-eyed stare of innocence. "Me?"

Singh grimaces, "Yes, you. No one else named Allen here, is there?"

"No, no sir." Allen is _such_ a blithering idiot.

Julian follows Singh back to the captain's office and Allen is way too close on his heels.

"Take a seat, Albert."

Julian thinks it strange that Captain Singh doesn't ask Allen to sit. "What's the problem, sir?"

"I'm not going to dance around it, Albert. Five different officers, plus two members of the Central City CPS filed written complaints with me about your behavior yesterday."

Julian's back stiffens. "I don't have any clue what you're talking about, sir."

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." Captain Singh turns his monitor around and plays a video of him confronting the meta-human, Magenta. Of him shouting at her, accusing her of using her powers to attack her foster-father.

Julian watches as Magenta causes the solid bronze frieze – the one that's being repaired at the moment – to pull away and nearly crash down on him. There is a bright flash of lightning and he is whisked away from danger by the Flash. Not for the first time, Julian wonders about the Flash's too convenient timing. How did he know that someone was in danger and get there so quickly?

But Captain Singh doesn't care about the all-too-timely rescue. "What you did is both inexcusable as a member of this department and so far out of protocol that I had to consult with the department's legal counsel about what to do."

"Sir, I don't understand."

"Then let me enumerate the problems. First, you are not a police officer, you are a forensic technician. You have no authority to question either witnesses or suspects, despite what you might have seen on television. Your job is to collect, process and analyze evidence. If you have questions about a potential suspect, you bring it to the investigating officer, especially if that officer is standing right there." Singh's voice is pitched low, but there is a tenor in his tone that makes Julian want to back away. And he backs away from nothing.

"Second, Frankie Kane is a minor. A minor who had witnessed and was traumatized by a violent event in her own home. At the very least, she should not have been interrogated without the presence of a CPS representative."

Julian is compelled to point out in his own defense, "Detective West was questioning the girl – there was no CPS representative present."

"Detective West was taking a witness statement, not interrogating a suspect. And for your information, he is certified with CPS at a number of different levels and knows how to handle a traumatized child."

Julian doesn't know why Singh glanced over at Allen.

The captain continues, "And unlike you, Detective West knows protocol. Had he believed that the girl was an actual suspect, he would have formalized the interview and brought in a CPS representative."

Right now, Julian doesn't really care about Frankie Kane or internal procedure, except as it relates to him. "I have to object to the presence of Mr. Allen in this … dressing down. Is there a reason why he's here, witnessing this?" Julian tries to swallow the feelings of humiliation and ill-use.

"Mr. Allen's presence here will be made clear, when – and only when – I am ready to explain."

Julian grits his teeth and mentally starts drafting a formal complaint of his own.

"And the third reason why you are here is that you put the entire Central City Police Department in danger. How utterly stupid are you, Mr. Albert? You knew that the meta-human who caused John James' injury had super-strength, and yet you confronted a possible suspect without following a single protocol. If it wasn't for the Flash, you certainly would have been killed, and who knows how many other officers, personnel and bystanders could have died because of your need to prove yourself as an alpha male against a mere child!"

Singh stand up and looms over Julian.

"Last year, the CCPD lost twenty-three officers and sixteen support personnel to Zoom and his meta-human followers. You were brought on as a result of that disaster. What you did yesterday could have resulted in another massive loss of life. Do you understand that?"

Julian nodded. "Yes, sir."

Singh sighed and sat back down. "I could fire you; I'm well within my rights to do so. The legal department strongly suggests that I do so. But I believe that you're smart enough to learn from your mistakes and not repeat them."

"Yes, sir. I am." Julian mouths a meaningless assent. He doesn't at all agree with Singh's assessment of his actions. His job is to collect evidence relating to meta-human crimes, and getting a meta-human to display his or her powers is the best way to collect that evidence.

Singh continues as if he's reading Julian's mind, "And yet, I'm not convinced that you actually believe that you did anything wrong. Which is why Mr. Allen is here."

Julian turns around and looks at Barry Allen for the first time since this debacle began. To his surprise, the man isn't wearing a smug, self-righteous look. His expression is curiously blank but his body language suggested that he is very ill at ease.

And then the captain pronounces sentence. "Mr. Albert, you are on probation for the next six months. During that time, you will report to Mr. Allen and he will observe your behavior. At the end of every week, Mr. Allen will file a detailed written report covering your case management skills, your personal interactions with staff, and your field-work skills. In one month intervals, I will sit down with you and Mr. Allen and we will review the problem areas that he has highlighted and determine what needs to be done to improve those areas. At the end of the probation period, I will determine whether or not you will remain a member of the CCPD."

Julian can't believe what he is just told. "I am to report to Barry Allen?"

"That is what I just said. Are you haven't trouble hearing?"

"I must protest! This is unfair. Barry Allen is an incomp – "

Singh cuts him off. "If you complete that sentence, I'm not going to bother with this probation. You'll be escorted to the street."

"Sir, Captain Singh – Julian is only doing what he thought necessary." It sounds like Allen is actually defending him, and Julian find that as unbearable as the rest of this _discussion_.

"Mr. Allen – you'll manage and observe and report on Mr. Albert's performance and behavior. I am aware that you've never supervised anyone before, but it's time for you to step up your game."

"Yes, sir." Allen sounds cowed, but Julian knows it's all an act.

Singh hands him an oversized envelope. "This is the written notice of disciplinary action against you, Mr. Albert. You will read it and sign it and return it to me. You may choose to write a response that will go into your file, however, if you refuse to accept the probationary actions I've just outlined, you are free to pack your desk and go."

Julian nods. He'll read the damn thing. He'll sign it and he'll spend the next six months sucking up to Barry Allen. In retrospect, this just might work out to his advantage. Allen has too many secrets and he's going to make a mistake.

And Julian's going to be there to enjoy his downfall.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

2.

Five weeks into the new regime and Julian finds it to be … tolerable.

Allen doesn't hover, he doesn't intrude. But he does insist on reviewing all of Julian's case work, and whenever he's free - which seems far too often - he accompanies Julian to his crime scene. Julian, per Singh's orders, does not interact with witnesses or suspects. He collects his evidence; he gets Allen to sign off on each and every bag and tag, and goes back to the lab to process it.

Allen also signs off on Julian's reports, usually without comment or correction, but on occasion, he does ask a not-so-stupid question and Julian finds himself reluctantly impressed at Allen's perspicacity.

And every Friday, around three o'clock, Allen gives him a copy of the report that he's going to send to Captain Singh. That is an unexpected courtesy, one he's not sure he understands the reasons behind.

The reports themselves are surprisingly accurate. There have been a few instances when Julian knows he's spoken sharply to other personnel, and those incidents are documented, but they aren't blown out of proportion. Whatever Allen is getting out of this exercise, Julian can't figure it out, and it's driving him a little crazy.

He's just finished reading through Allen's latest masterpiece when an unexpected but thoroughly welcome guest arrives. Cisco Ramon, the scientific advisor for the CCPD's meta-human task force, was one of the few people in Central City with whom he could have an intelligent conversation.

They've had coffee a few times over the last year and Cisco's shared some information about a few of the more interesting meta-humans he's encountered since the particle accelerator accident. Julian has been subtly hinting that he'd like a tour of the mysterious S.T.A.R. Labs, but Cisco has not been picking up on those hints. Julian wonders if he should simply just _ask_.

But for now, he greets Cisco with a smile. "Mr. Ramon, what brings you up here? You have some new meta-human tech to share with me?" He doesn't ever recall Cisco coming up to the lab.

Cisco doesn't smile in response. He actually seems a bit ill-at-ease. "No, just looking for Barry."

"Barry Allen? What do you want with _him_?" Annoyed, Julian doesn't bother to disguise his contempt.

"Um, Barry and I are like, best friends, dude."

Julian feels the hot flush of embarrassment crawl across his face. "You've never mentioned that."

"You've never asked, and why would it come up? Just because we've bumped into each other at Jitters a few times doesn't mean I owe you my life story." Ramon suddenly seems hostile and Julian wonders just how badly he's misread the situation.

And of course, Allen's terrible sense of timing is still terrible. He comes into the lab like some undisciplined and overly friendly puppy. "Hey, Cisco. Hope you weren't waiting too long. Had to change and then run some reports down to Captain Singh."

"Nah, I'm good."

Allen gives Ramon a hug and Julian notices that Allen's changed out of his usual attire of slovenly, untucked button downs and jeans, into a dark suit, white shirt and of all things, a tie. Then he sees that Ramon's in similar attire. "You two going out on a date? Or to a wake? You're certainly dressed as professional mourners."

Ramon actually looks angry and Julian has the feeling he's crossed a line. Allen answers in typical Allen-I-Will-Never-Tell-The-Truth-If-I-Can-Misdirect fashion, "I'll be out for the rest of the day and it's been cleared with Captain Singh. Anderson will shadow you if there are any crime scenes you're needed at."

Julian nods, because there's nothing else he can do. As the pair of them leave, he can't help but overheard Ramon say, "You are right, that guy _is_ a dick."

He doesn't hear Allen's reply.

Seething with humiliation and unable to concentrate on the stack of reports he needs to process, Julian goes to the window and looks down at the street. Allen and Ramon are just leaving, and they are trailed by Detective West and his son and daughter – also in rather somber clothes. The five of them walk away, clearly together.

Julian realizes that that he might have just stepped into a pile of shit and he doesn't particularly care for the feeling.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3.

The day drags to a close and Julian – never one to watch the clock – bolts out the door at six on the dot. But he's restless and lonely and he's not the type of guy to hit the club scene. He's also become quite fond of Jitters and finds the comfy chair in the back corner of the upstairs lounge to be a perfect place to spend a few hours on a Friday night.

He's got the London Times crossword puzzle, a decent cup of tea, something called a cronut, and he tries to forget the humiliation from this afternoon, from the last few weeks. He knows that much of it is his own fault, that he can be an ass. But he's also always the smartest man in the room and having to put up with idiots like Allen all the time is unbearable.

So, for now and for the next two days, Julian resolves not to think about his erstwhile nemesis. Instead, he concentrates on the puzzle until the sound of footsteps and voices – too many voices – impinges on his well-earned and much deserved solitude. He looks up and sees the people he least wants to see – the Wests, _pater, fil et filia_ , Cisco Ramon, a lovely woman he recognizes as Caitlin Snow who is another employee of the mysterious S.T.A.R. Labs, a young girl and an older man wearing a ball cap pulled way too low, and of course, Barry Allen.

Julian clings to the shadows; how humiliating it would be to have to say hello and then run? If they notice him, he'll be polite, but he's not going to draw attention to himself.

The party seems rather inwardly focused and Julian stays put. He's rather curious about what's going on, and suspects that it isn't good. Everyone's dressed somberly and Julian's convinced they have all just come from a funeral. And the he remembers his snide comment about wakes and professional mourners and is mildly ashamed at himself.

Only mildly.

The group claims the couch and a few chairs that back up against the balcony. They are far enough away to give them the semblance of privacy, but not so far that Julian won't be able to hear their conversation.

Ramon seems to be the focus of everyone's attention, as both of the West offspring ask if he's doing all right. Allen's sitting next to the guy and if Julian didn't know that his erstwhile boss' attention is fixed on Detective West's daughter, he'd conclude that Ramon was his intimate partner.

No one seems inclined to talk, which is a disappointment for Julian, but he does pick up the aura of sadness. Finally Ramon speaks.

_"Thank you, all of you, for coming with me today. I don't know if I could have gotten through this without you."_

_"We're your family, Cisco. This is what family does for each other."_ Oddly enough, it's not Allen who offers that sentiment, but the man in the ball cap. His voice is pitched low and there's a determined intensity to it.

_"Thanks, Harry. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you and Jesse came back and stood with me."_

The girl - this Jesse, obviously - reached over and hugged Ramon. _"Like dad said, we're your family. There's nothing that would keep us away."_

Ramon seems to struggle a bit. _"I know I haven't been the best of friends lately - "_

Julian's ears perk up at this bit of information.

 _"Cisco - you were hurting, you had every right to want - "_ It's Allen who's absolving him.

_"No, no - it wasn't right. What I asked for wasn't right, and holding a grudge against you for refusing to do the impossible was wrong. I'm - "_

Allen interrupts, _"Don't say it. There's nothing to be sorry for. If I could have done it, I would have."_

 _"I know, I know."_ Ramon wraps and arm around Allen. _"I just wish … "_

_"Yeah, me too."_

_"But there's no point, is there?"_

Allen doesn't answer

Julian is beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Ramon's lost someone and he'd wanted Allen to maybe fix a legal case, tamper with evidence? And apparently Allen refused? _Interesting_.

The conversation shifts and Julian files away the information.

Ramon offers another apology, _"I'm sorry that my family were such jerks to all of you."_

There's some muttering and from the mingled comments, it seems that Ramon doesn't get along with his parents.

Iris West's voice rises to the top. _"I don't understand how your mother could say those things to you, especially at a memorial service."_

_"Dante was always her favorite. Her golden boy. Now he's gone, and she's left with me. Who apparently she didn't even want to be born."_

_"Cisco! She doesn't mean that."_ That's from Allen.

_"She does. It's been eight months since Dante was killed, and it's not the first time she's told me that. She's said it every time she's seen me. Except when she tells me that she wishes I was the one who died in that accident."_

Julian's a little nauseous. His family's not exactly the template for loving kindness, but he couldn't imagine either his mother or his father saying those things to _him_.

Detective West puts in his two cents. _"Well, it's like what Harry said. We're your family now. I've been told I do a good job as both mother and father figures, and Harry's not so bad as an uber-Dad. Wally here can't replace Dante, of course, but he'll be happy to call you brother. That's right, son?"_

The West boy agreed with fervor.

_"And Barry and Iris and Jesse can be your sisters."_

That earns a laugh from the group and Allen loudly protests the designation as an honorary sister, since apparently the universe wants him and Ramon to be 'bros', whatever that means. But why would Allen be lumped in with the other offspring?

The conversation peters out after that and finally the girl - Jesse - says something about dinner. That sparks a lively discussion over the virtues of Chinese versus Thai versus Japanese and everyone seems to fall in line when someone - it sounds like the West boy - mentions a Korean barbecue place that opened nearby.

Everyone leaves and Julian breathes a sigh of relief. He's got a lot to think about.

Except that everyone hasn't left. "I hope you found that enlightening." Allen's standing in front of him, hands in pockets and a decidedly neutral expression on his face.

"It was … interesting." That's all he's prepared to admit.

Allen grimace. "For the record, I knew you were here, and so did Cisco and Joe. You could have come over and introduced yourself. Said hello."

"Didn't see any reason to. It was a family gathering and if I had interrupted, it would have meant that I would have had to somehow become part of your not-so-happy group or leave a very comfortable chair."

"You really are determined to be a jerk, aren't you?"

Julian shrugs. "Unlike you, I see no reason to pretend to be someone or something I'm not. And I'm guessing that this little encounter will get written up and included in next week's report to Captain Singh."

Allen frowns and shakes his head. "Don't see why. If you chose to be an asshole off the clock, it's not my problem. Now, if you'll excuse me - my _family_ needs me."

Allen disappears down the stairs and Julian picks up his mug to take a sip. The tea has gotten cold and bitter.

How very fitting.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

4.

Allen never says anything about Julian's eavesdropping at Jitters. But over the past few weeks, the atmosphere in the CCPD forensics lab is decidedly chilly - and not because of the change in season.

Julian puts in for a two week leave to go home for Christmas and he half-expects Allen to deny it, just out of spite. But the approval arrives in his inbox a half-hour after he'd sent it.

Of course, Allen wants to know where he's going, what his plans are.

"Home. The annual command performance."

The idiot offers, "I've never been to England."

"But you know all about it from watching _Downton Abbey_ , right?"

Allen shrugs, "Haven't seen a single episode. Not really my thing, you know?"

Julian doesn't have a comeback, but feels an unexpected need to ask Allen about _his_ plans. "I guess, if I'm away, you won't be able to take time off to go see your family. Hope that won't be a problem."

Allen gets a funny look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"You do have family, right? You weren't hatched from an egg, after all."

"You've worked here for a year and you don't know?" Allen sounds like a puppy who has just been kicked.

"Know what?"

Allen just shakes his head. "My parents are dead. My mother was murdered when I was eleven. My father wrongfully convicted of her death. About a year after he was exonerated, Zoom killed him."

Julian sits there, staring at Allen, not quite believing what he's just heard.

"You really didn't know? No one told you?"

"I don't encourage the people around me to spread random gossip, Mr. Allen." Julian's dialed back his usual hostility. "And I don't listen to it anyway."

Allen just shakes his head. "Whatever."

"So, you have no family. I'm sorry."

"Really, Julian? You are really that self-absorbed? That utterly clueless about everyone but yourself?"

"I'm here to do a job, not make friends. And for what it's worth - I _was_ trying to apologize for not knowing about what happened to your parents."

"No need to apologize. If you didn't know, you didn't know." Allen looks like he's about to say something else, but turns back to whatever report he's mucking up.

The clock ticks slowing to six and then to a quarter past, and Allen has made no move to bolt out like he usually does.

"Aren't you going home? It's after quitting time."

"Have some reports to finish up. The Warner murder trial is coming up and the district attorney has some questions about the evidence processing. She asked me to prepare a statement before trial prep starts."

"Ah." Julian sighs. While questioning suspects is not part of a forensic technician's brief, trial testimony is. "You've done this before?"

"Many times. But if you'd like to review my statement and let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it."

Julian is immediately suspicious. "Why the olive branch, Mr. Allen?"

And at that, Allen snaps. "Because I really don't enjoy working in a minefield. For whatever reason, you've decided I'm incompetent and untrustworthy, despite the fact that I've been here much longer than you. You are quick to point out my flaws and faults and yet you make no effort to learn anything about me, or even about anyone else you work with. I don't expect that we'll be friends, but we are colleagues. Except that word doesn't exist in your prodigious vocabulary, does it, Julian? Colleague share their findings, you treat your work like it's top secret."

"I don't trust you, Mr. Allen. That's why I don't 'share'." Julian made air quotes around that last word.

Allen shook his head, "You think you are the smartest person in the room, I get that - but let me tell you something. You're not. And it has nothing to do with your IQ or your training or your technical skills. It has everything to do with how you deal with people. You are not just contemptuous, prickly and arrogant, you really just don't care about anyone but yourself. I'd say you cared about the work, but from what I can see, that's really just an means to an end for you. It's how you get over people."

Julian tries not to visibly flinch at Allen's all-too-accurate assessment. "No, I don't like 'people' and I don't like 'you'. And I see no reason why I should pretend otherwise."

Allen shakes his head and starts shutting down. "No, I guess you wouldn't."

Allen leaves and Julian ponders what Allen told him before he flew off the handle. Maybe Barry Allen isn't a conniving schemer whose pretending to be a good guy that everyone likes. Maybe his quirks are simply a by-product of a life marked by tragedy.

Julian, though, has never been a person to give anyone the benefit of the doubt. He uses his access to law enforcement databases to run a low-level search on Barry Allen. Something he should have done ages ago.

The results are, to say the least, startling. They confirm what Allen's just told him, and then some. But what draws his attention is Allen's connection to S.T.A.R. Labs. The man who eventually confessed to murdering Nora Allen was none other than Harrison Wells, the founder of that once-renown and now all-too-mysterious institution.

The place where his best friend works. Now, isn't _that_ interesting?

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

5.

It's been four months into his sentence, and for the first time, Julian smiles when the calendar notice popped up on his screen.

_Personnel Review Meeting with Captain Singh, Barry Allen._  
_Time: 1:00 PM_  
_Duration: One hour_  
_Location: Captain Singh's office_

He's been through three of these already. Four if you counted the original dressing down. They are tedious and aggravating and Julian would have preferred to have root canal without anesthetic if he had a choice.

Today's meeting it going to be different. Today, he's going to present his evidence, he's going to prove to Singh that Barry Allen is not incompetent, he's not a slacker, but that he's a criminal.

He's been building a case file, he has all the data, and he even has proof from Allen's own foster father that Allen had reason to manufacture evidence. That is something that still surprises him.

Last night, on a fishing expedition, Julian had casually mentioned the troubling connection between Allen and Cisco Ramon to Detective West, who laughed in his face. Well, not quite, but he smiled broadly.

"You don't see anything wrong with having someone who was part of the event that created the meta-humans in Central City be the scientific advisor for the anti-meta-human task force? Don't you think that's a conflict of interest?"

"Not in the least." West wasn't smiling any more.

"And it's not troubling that Ramon is best friends with Barry Allen? Who, I might add, has an extremely spotty work record? Two years ago, he's off-rolls for nine months but comes back without any downgrade in seniority. He's constantly been absent for mysterious 'illnesses' - all of which are supported by notes from his 'doctor' - Caitlin Snow, who also happens two work at S.T.A.R. Labs." Julian can't understand why no one sees how wrong everything is.

Detective West shakes his head in amusement. "No, it's not troubling at all."

"And then there's Allen's own connection to S.T.A.R. Labs."

West's voice is quiet. "His 'connection'? What do you mean by that?"

"The man who allegedly murdered his mother was Harrison Wells, the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs. Don't you find it strange that a confession pops up six months after the man's death? It's easy to smear the reputation of a dead man. Allen's physician is a bio-geneticist employed by S.T.A.R. Labs and his best friend is an engineer, also employed by S.T.A.R. Labs. That's a lot of coincidences. And coincidences made me suspicious."

"You must have been a math whiz in school, Mr. Albert." West says, apropos of nothing.

"I was, but how is that at all relevant to his discussion?"

West stares at him. "You've managed to add one and one and one and come up with six-hundred-seventy-three."

Julian flushes at the insult.

West continues, "Barry's connection with S.T.A.R. Labs is well known. Except by you."

"Perhaps, Detective, you'll enlighten me."

"The night the particle accelerator exploded, Barry was struck by lightning. Right here, in this building. In the lab the two of you share."

Julian remembers Allen's scathing comments about not wanting to know anything about the people he works with. Maybe he had a point.

"He spent nine months in a coma because of that. Eight of those months, he was kept at S.T.A.R. Labs, at the request of Harrison Wells, the man who confessed to killing Nora Allen. Caitlin Snow is his doctor because she Barry was her patient. Cisco Ramon's engineering helped keep Barry alive when he kept coding. When Barry woke up from his coma, it was natural that they became friends."

Julian can accept that, but the link back to Harrison Wells still bothers him. "And that friendship might have lead them to doctor that video confession."

"Harrison Wells offered to take care of Barry when he was in a coma not out of the goodness of his heart, but because he was obsessed with Barry. That's why he killed Barry's mother."

"And you know this, how? That confession didn't specify a reason for the murder."

"I know it because I spent a week pulling out all of the video cameras and microphones that son of a bitch planted in my house."

"Your house, why? What have _you_ got to do with Barry Allen and Harrison Wells?"

"You really need to take your head out of your ass and look out the window sometime. Barry's my foster son. Wells planted those cameras to watch Barry as he was growing up."

Julian can't believe that he didn't know this. Yes, he'd seen Allen and Detective West together many times, conversing as friends. Julian had thought that was because Allen was dating the detective's daughter. But the truth leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

Julian stand up and pulls down his vest. "Now I get it. You're in it, too. You're covering up for him. You're part of it."

West looks baffled. "And you're coming across as a paranoid conspiracy theorist."

"Of course, of course. You _would_ say that."

West shakes his head, clearly annoyed at the whole conversation. "Look, if you're worried that Barry and his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs somehow managed to fake that confession, talk to the D.A. Her office reviewed the video, her staff spoke with Harrison Wells' lawyers - who were the ones who gave the video to Barry. The District Attorney was the one who presented it to the state appellate court and backed Henry Allen's release. Even though her office was the one which twice successfully argued that Henry Allen's conviction was valid and should not be overturned."

Julian knows he being humored and he doesn't like it. Of course the D.A. would be siding with Allen, and now West. It's in her interests to do so.

So, at five minutes to one, Julian gathers his files with all of the meticulously gathered evidence, and goes down to Captain Singh's office.

Allen's already there and the men are talking. Captain Singh is seems relaxed and when he looks at Julian, there's a smile on his face.

"Take a seat, Mr. Albert." As in the first meeting, Allen's left standing.

Julian does and puts the folders down on his lap. He tells himself not to jump the gun, not to just burst out with his accusations.

"Allen and I were talking."

"Oh?" Julian can just imagine that conversation.

"He's been very persuasive, I have to say."

"About what?" Julian's off kilter. Usually, these meeting start with the captain enumerating each instance where Julian have failed to observe protocol, where he'd been unpleasant to his coworkers, where he'd tried to insert himself into an investigation.

"He's persuaded me that continuing your probation for another two months is unnecessary."

"Ah." Julian grips the folders. He now sees that the captain's in on the conspiracy, too.

"I'd think you'd be pleased."

"About getting terminated?"

Singh looks shocked. "I don't believe I said anything about firing you, Mr. Albert."

"You said that there is no need to continue my probation."

Singh laughs, although there's no amusement in that sound. "You are certainly a glass half empty kind of guy, Mr. Albert, aren't you?"

Julian processes the question. "So, you're not firing me?"

"No. Not today. Allen has noted your improvements in observing field protocol, he finds your lab work uniformly superlative, and he's made the case that continued monitoring does not serve the needs of either the forensics unit or the department as a whole. And I have to agree."

"I see." Julian's conversation last night with Detective West must have really hit the mark if they're going this far to cover for Allen, to silence Julian.

But apparently not. Singh continues, "Mr. Allen and I have been discussing this since you went on vacation and I wanted to observe for myself just how much you've taken the warnings to heart. I've seen a marked improvement in almost every area."

"Almost every area?" Julian's caught off guard. This was in the works for a month?

"You still have a problem relating with your co-workers. But honestly, that's not a problem Mr. Allen's supervision can resolve."

Julian nods. Being disliked never bothers him.

"So, any questions?"

"No, sir." Julian stands.

"Good." The captain notices the files that Julian's holding. "Are those for me?"

Julian shakes his head, "No, sir."

Singh gives him a look that Julian can't decipher, and then dismisses them. "Now get back to work, both of you."

Julian follows Allen out of the office and they both head up to the lab.

Allen immediately starts working, he doesn't say a word. Julian's not sure which gambit to play. He's confused and off his game, blindsided by what just happened. He'd been prepared to attack, to go on the offensive, but he'd been completely disarmed.

So he puts his files with the damning evidence into the bottom drawer, locks it and follows Allen's lead. There are a stack of potential meta-human related crimes that need processing and he's got a job to do.

Whatever secrets Barry Allen's hiding can wait.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

+1

Barry half-wishes that he knew that Julian Albert was one of the good guys. Despite the fact that he's an utter dick, he's smart and he's quick and he'd be a useful member of Team Flash.

But Barry's learned his lesson about trusting people. No more. Julian Albert is, for all intents and purposes, as much of an enemy as Doctor Alchemy, as the Reverse-Flash, as Zoom. And he needs to be treated as such.

Of course, that desk drawer where Julian's locked up those mysterious files is probably booby-trapped and likely monitored, but Barry doesn't need to see what's in those files to guess at the contents. Julian tipped his hand when he talked with Joe and he didn't even realize it. Of all the things to be accused of - manufacturing Harrison Wells' confession - is actually kind of funny. Barry had never once thought of doing that.

Barry will wait and watch and be ready for Julian to make his move. If he's learned nothing over the last few months, he's learn to be patient.

Eobard Thawne would be so proud of him.

 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an easy-breezy five-times fic - five times that Julian Albert humiliated himself because of Barry Allen, but like almost all of my five-times fics, it got out of hand and went off the wall. 
> 
> I like Julian, I like the threat that he brings to Barry, and I love the fact that the show is refocused on Barry Allen, forensic technician as much as Barry Allen, the Flash (it was like Barry didn't even have a job in the second half of Season Two - after Patty left). However, I found his actions in _Magenta_ to be completely inappropriate and borderline illegal, and I needed to deal with the fallout.
> 
> Also - the scene in Chapter 3, in my head, it's Dante's birthday and the Ramon family has another memorial service for him. Cisco, of course, has to go.
> 
> And as always, feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
